Six years
by salotwilighter1
Summary: Seis años de diferencia es lo único que los separa. Pensarán que no es nada, pero si es algo cuando ella tiene 21 y él 15. / Mini - Fic. Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mía y prohibo la copia parcial y/o completa de la misma.**

* * *

**Capítulo1**

Isabella cerró fuertemente la puerta de su casa furiosa y luego se alejó de ese lugar. Otra vez discutió con su madre. Es de noche y no sabe donde carajos ir.

No puede ir a un bar de mala muerte porque sería terrible para su imagen, así que solo se tendría que conformar con un lugar tranquilo y libre de paparazzie para poder fumar.

Se me olvidó mencionar algo. Isabella Swan es la actriz del momento, gracias a su protagonismo en la película "_Snow White & the Huntsman_" **(1)**

Discutió con su madre porque odia que le digan lo que tiene que hacer. Había sido una simple petición.: "Isa por favor, lava los platos". Y ahí empezó todo. Decidió irse por esa noche, aunque no sabe bien hacia donde. Era mas que obvio que tal vez en treinta o cuarenta minutos volvería a su casa.

Llegó sin saber como a un parque, así que encogiéndose de hombros se sentó en un banco y prendió un cigarro.

—Fumar mata ¿Lo sabías?

Se sobresaltó cuando a sus espaldas escuchó una voz.

—¿¡Que diablos...!?—Se dio vuelta y se encontró con un chico de tal vez 1,70, con el cabello desordenado y por la poca iluminación que había, parecía color cobrizo. Contextuara delgada, lo que le dio una idea de su edad.—Es de noche ¿No deberías estar en tu cama?

—Para tu información...—Comenzó el muchacho sentándose a su lado—Tengo 15. No soy tan chico.

—Exacto. No eres tan chico—Sonrió dándole otra calada al cigarrillo. Le sorprendió el hecho de que el chico no se le haya tirado encima. Osea, es Isabella Swan. Todos la conocen.

—Bien, si yo soy muy chico para estar aquí a esta hora y solo, ¿Que hace Isabella Swan fumando en un parque con esas fachas?

Se tensó al saber que la había reconocido, pero luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Esas fachas?—Cuestionó mirándose. Está bien. Tenía un vestido de lentejuelas color negro y unos zapatos color dorados. Antes de discutir con su madre, estaba por salir a bailar con sus amigos.—Iba a salir, pero al final no tuve ganas—Le dio otra calada al cigarro.—Me reconociste. Creí que no te habías dado cuenta de quien era.

—Me gusta como actúas, ademas, todos están hablando de tu última película ¿Cómo no iba a reconocerte?

—Como sea, ¿qué haces por aquí, a esta hora y solo?

—Me iba a quedar a dormir a lo de un amigo, pero al final me arrepentí y como no quería molestar a mis padres, me estaba volviendo solo a mi casa.

—¿Por qué te arrepentiste?

—Porque la hermanita de mi amigo... Digamos que tiene un enamoramiento conmigo—Hizo una mueca e Isa, como le decían todos, rió—Supuestamente ella no iba a estar esta noche, pero volvió a su casa y yo metí una excusa para irme.

—¿Que se siente ser el amor platónico de una niña de cuánto...?

—Seis años...

—Seis años—Soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ey!—Exclamó el cobrizo—Tengo mi encanto.

—Oye niño bonito ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

—Edward Cullen.

—Tu nombre se me hace a personaje de novela romántica—Terminó su cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo.

—Claro, me dicen eso todos los días—Dijo irónico.

De repente, Isabella le dedicó una extensa mirada a Edward y sonrió.

—Tu no solo ibas a dormir a lo de tu amigo...

Traía puestos unos Jeans color negro y una camisa azul oscuro.

—No es lo que estas pensando. No íbamos a salir a bailar, solo que así me visto—Se encogió de hombros.

—Pues déjame decirte bonito que tienes muy buen gusto—Aprobó Isa—Ademas ese cabello despeinado te da un aire sexy. Si tuvieras mi edad ya te estaría follando.

Ante la sinceridad de Isabella, Edward se ruborizó.

—¿No apruebas las parejas que tienen diferencia de edad?

—Me da igual, soy de mente abierta ¿Por qué?

—Dijiste que me...—Carraspeó incómodo—Que me follarías si tuviera tu edad ¿Por qué desear solamente eso?

—¿Qué...?

—Faltan tres años para que cumpla 18—Sonrió torcidamente en su dirección—Tu tendrías ¿Cuánto?

—Ahora tengo 21.

—De aquí a tres años tendrías 24. No sería mucha la diferencia—Le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Me estás coqueteando?—Cuestionó entre divertida y gratamente satisfecha.

—Podría decirse que si, pero como seguramente pensaste cuando me viste, soy solamente un niño.

—Me agradas niño bonito—Sonrió Isa complacida.

—Y tu me gustas—Se encogió de hombros—Como seguramente al 80% de la población masculina. El otro 20% es ciega.

A Isa le agradó de sobremanera como el chico que se había vuelto tan confianzudo.

—¿Siempre eres así?—Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así, tan... seductor.

—¿Te parezco seductor?—Se acercó un poco a Isa y ella no fue capaz de alejarse.

—S-si—Y luego se golpeó mentalmente por haber tartamudeado.

—Bien—Edward se alejó complacido al ver la reacción que había tenido Bella ante su cercanía. Con que solo era un niño, eh. El tiene 15 años, sin embargo, no le faltan admiradoras y él es plenamente consciente de su atractivo. Aunque nunca lo usó para aprovecharse de una chica. Hasta era virgen. Pero ya había tenido dos o tres novias y sabía como utilizarlo.—Me tengo que ir—Se puso de pie e Isa lo imitó.

—De acuerdo—Sacó el celular que tenía guardado en su escote bajo la atenta mirada de Edward—Ten, agenda tu número. Me pareces interesante chico.

Edward también le tendió su celular e intercambiaron número, con la promesa de volver a hablar.

.

Edward tomó su celular cuando anunció un mensaje entrante.

**Ey bonito ¿No se te dio por ir al parque ayer a la noche? - Isabella.**

Sonrió la ver quien era.

**Lo siento, pero esta vez no hubo ninguna niña acosadora que me espante. ¿Me esperaste mucho? - Edward**

**Demasiado****. Hablar contigo me hizo muy bien el otro día - Isabella.**

**Me alegra leer eso. Ey, tenemos que buscarte un apodo. "Isabella" te hace más grande de lo que eres - Edward**

**No seas maleducado con alguien que te lleva seis años XD Y ya tengo un apodo. Todos en mi familia y mi circulo de amigos me dicen "Isa" - Isabella.**

**Pues tendremos que buscar uno que solo utilice yo - Edward**

**De acuerdo ¿Que tienes en mente? - Isabella.**

**"Bella". Son las últimas dos sílabas de tu nombre y ademas significa "bonita" en italiano. Te hace justicia - Edward**

**Y volvió el Edward coqueto - Isabella.**

La castaña sonrió mientras releía el mensaje de Edward. "_Bella_". Le gusta su apodo.

**Seguramente ya lo extrañabas :3 - Edward**

**Como no tienes idea :3 - Bella**

***Suspira* Ya estas haciendo uso de tu apodo, que tan bien merecido lo tienes - Edward**

**Jajajaja. Me gustó mucho - Bella.**

Edward comenzó a bajar las escaleras de su casa con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, mientras en sus manos tenía el celular.

**Con gusto seguiría hablando contigo, pero el "_niño bonito_" tiene que ir al colegio. - Edward**

**Cierto ¿Ves? Si tuvieras mi edad no tendrías que ir a la escuela y ambos podríamos ir a desayunar al parque - Bella.**

**¿Es esa una invitación? - Edward.**

**Me encantaría decir que si, porque, bueno, si, es una invitación, pero igual no creo que pueda. ¿Te imaginas la próxima portada de una revista de chismes? - Bella.**

**Algo como: "_La famosa actriz Isabella Swan ¿Ligando con un puberto?"_ jajajaja. Si mis padres llegaran a ver eso se caerían de espaldas - Edward**

**Podríamos juntarnos en la noche ¿Que te parece?- Bella.**

—Edward...—Le llamó la atención su madre y Edward borró su sonrisa rápidamente.—Recuerda la regla. Sin celulares en la mesa. Anda, vamos, desayuna que tienes que ir a la escuela.

—Si, deja que respondo un mensaje y lo guardo... Por favor—Hizo un puchero y su madre rodó los ojos asintiendo.

**Me parece perfecto. Te espero en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora. Más tarde seguimos hablando. Ya sabes, reglas de la casa: _"Sin celulares en la mesa"_ :p Besos - Edward**

**Por supuesto, no podemos hacer enojar a Mamá Cullen XD. Besos - Bella.**

Con una última sonrisa, Edward guardó el celular en su bolsillo.

—¿Estás listo Edward?—Le preguntó Alice, su hermana mayor.

—Sep, vamos—Se puso de pie y tomo la mochila que colgaba en el respaldo de la silla—Adiós mamá, adiós papá.

—Adiós, Ed, Alice, pórtense bien.

—Si mamá—Suspiró Alice y tomó su mochila. Cuando ambos Cullen estuvieron en el auto, la chica habló—¿Quien es la afortunada?

—¿Eh...?

—Vamos Edward, a mi no me engañas—Alice rodó los ojos con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios—Mirabas el celular con una cara de tonto enamorado ¿Tienes novia? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco?

—No es nadie. Solo hablaba con Mike.

—Ay Edward, como si me fuera a creer que hablabas tan entretenido con este idiota. —De repente abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó alarmada—¡Te has liado a Tanya! La muy zorra, le dije que no se te acercara. ¡Está rompiendo el código de amigas! Tu eres mi hermanito. Lo que significa que eres intocable para ella.

—¿¡Que!? ¡No! No es Tanya.

—¿Entonces? ¿Es amiga mía? Dime quién es así la mato.

Edward miró a su hermana mayor y suspiró, sabiendo que era completamente imposible ocultarle algo.

—No es mi novia—Aclaró—Solamente una chica que conocí hace un par de días. Mas exactamente una semana y media. Nada más.

—Pero te gusta—Afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Si—Aceptó Edward—Pero no se va a poder.

—¿Por qué?—Alice frunció el ceño—Tu eres un chico muy guapo. Le gustas hasta a mis amigas, y ellas tienen 17 años.

—Pero esta chica tiene 21.

—Oh.—Carraspeó—Entonces no la conozco.

—De hecho...—Edward se rascó la nuca—Sí, la conoces e incluso mejor que yo.

—¿Si?—Alice arrugó la nariz confundida—¿Quién es?

—Necesito que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie.

—Vamos Edward, ¿cuando te he fallado?

—Alice...

—De acuerdo, lo prometo.

—Isabella Swan.

—¿Qué pasa con Isabella Swan?

—Es la chica con la que me ando mensajeando.

Alice pisó el el freno de agolpe haciendo que las ruedas hicieran un chirrido.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡La actriz Isabella Swan!?—Exclamó mirándolo.

—Si y no grites—Silenció—El otro día que me volví solo a casa me la encontré. Nos pusimos a hablar, hicimos buenas migas e intercambiamos números.

—Oh Dios—Susurró Alice—¡Mi hermano es amigo de Isabella Swan!

—Shhhhh, Alice—Edward frunció el ceño—Voy a necesitar que esta noche salgas conmigo en la noche. Quedé en verme con ella en el parque y no se que excusa meterles a nuestros padres. Así que les diremos que solo saldremos a caminar, luego tu te vas a no se donde y yo me quedo con Isabella.

—Por favor, déjame conocerla en persona.

—Alice... No se...

—Por favor—Juntó las manos e hizo un puchero realmente tierno.

—De acuerdo—Edward suspiró no muy convencido—Le voy a mandar un mensaje avisándole de la nueva.

—¡Sii!—Alice comenzó a aplaudir efusivamente y luego puso en marcha el auto.

**Mi hermana mayor me va a ayudar con mi cuartada para esta noche. Espero que no te moleste que la lleve - Edward**

**Tranquilo, mientras no sea una psicópata, está todo bien - Bella.**

.

La carita que Alice hizo cuando vio a Isabella fue para fotografía. Abrió los ojos y la boca como platos sin poder creérselo.

—E-eres Isabella S-swan.

—Sip—Asintió Bella sonriendo divertida.

—Bella, te presento a mi hermana mayor, Alice. Alice, como ya sabes ella es Isabella Swan. Bien. Ya la conociste, ahora te puedes ir.

—P-pero, no lo puedo creer. Oh Dios.

—Alice, por favor...—Suplicó su hermano.

—Oh sisi, yo... Estaré por allí—Señaló un banco alejado—Adiós Isabella, fue un enorme placer.

—El placer fue mío Alice.

La susodicha suspiró.

—Dijo mi nombre—Y luego se alejó.

—Eso fue muy raro—Admitió Edward rascándose la nuca.

—Aja.

Ambos se sentaron en el banco y suspiraron.

—Estoy empezando a creer que de verdad tienes muy buen gusto—Dijo Bella mirando la vestimenta de Edward. Un jean azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca con cuello en "v" y mangas cortas.

—Ese duende que tengo por hermana me pegó su gusto y aquí me tienes. Un chico de 15 años que piensa cuidadosamente lo que se va a poner. Tu también estas muy bien vestida. Incluso mejor que yo—Señaló, viendo el mini-short negro y la blusa plateada que tenía, juntos con unos zapatos de tacón chino color negros.

—Es mi estilo—Se encogió de hombros—Lo creas o no, así me visto todos los días. ... Y dime ¿Te causé problemas con _mami_?

—Oye, no utilices ese tono con tu futura suegra—Bella enarcó ambas cejas con asombro.

—Cuanta confianza en ti mismo cariño.

—No estarías aquí a solas junto a mi y a esta hora si no quisieras algo conmigo—Se encogió de hombros como si hablara del clima—No lo hagamos tan largo ¿Te gusto?

Y Bella se quedó pensando ¿Le gusta? Es solamente un chico de 15 años que hasta se le nota en la cara su edad. Tiene las facciones de un niño, tan inocente, inexperto, pero a la vez tan coqueto, seductor... Podría decirse que hasta atrevido. Y sí, le gusta. A pesar de que ella le lleve 6 años, le gusta. Como le puede gustar una mujer a un hombre.

—¿Tu silencio es bueno o malo, Bella?

—Yo...—Carraspeó—Eres lindo...—Admitió, logrando que Edward sonriera—Pero eres un niño—Y la sonrisa se borró.

—¿Me quieres decir que si fuera mas grande si me harías caso?

—Sip—Asintió.

—Okay ¿Osea que para ti soy un niño?

—Sip.

—Pues te voy a demostrar que tan hombre puede ser este niño.

—¿Qué...?—Pero antes de que Bella pueda reaccionar, Edward ya la estaba besando. Al principio se había quedado petrificada, pero después comenzó a reaccionar y llevó sus manos al cuello de Edward y se acercó más a él. El cobrizo llevó sus manos a la cintura de Bella; la sentó en su regazo. Y el beso se volvió pasional, necesitado. Edward pidió permiso para profundizar, el cual le fue concedido.

Por otro lado, Alice miraba la escena sorprendida.

—Ese es mi hermanito—Susurró con una enorme sonrisa.

—Edward...—Comenzó Bella sorprendida cuando se separaron por falta de aire.

—Shhhh—Murmuró silenciándola con el dedo—No arruines el momento.

La besó castamente una y otra vez y Bella no podía hacer otra cosa mas que dejarse.

—No me sorprendería que mañana aparezca en una revista con un encabezado que diga: "_Isabella Swan violando a un menor"._ Tienes mucha cara de niño—Mascullo decepcionada. Era verdad. La diferencia de edad que tienen se puede ver a kilómetros de distancia. **(N/A: Solo imagínense a Robert Pattinson como Cedric en Harry Potter y Kristen Stewart en la actualidad. Es bastante la diferencia :3 )**

—Ah, muchas gracias—Rió con sarcasmo. Bella rodando los ojos se bajó del regazo de Edward y se sentó a su lado.

—No te quiero ofender Ed, pero sé realista, parezco tu hermana mayor.

—Pareces, pero no lo eres—Sonrió y se quedaron en silencio—Son solo seis años—Habló Edward—No es nada.

—No sería nada si por lo menos fueras mayor de edad.

—¿Segura que es por eso? Mi cara de "_niño_"—Hizo comillas en el aire—¿No interfiere en nada?

—¡No!.. Es solo que... Mierda, tienes mucha cara de niño y me siento una pedófila porque me pareces muy atractivo.

—Ya te demostré que puede hacer este niño—Se jactó Edward.

—Si... Y para mi mala suerte, me gustó.

—Ya se te pasara—Se encogió de hombros tranquilo—Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo contigo, pero ya tengo que irme.

Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Bella.

—¿Me das un beso de despedida?—Preguntó Edward juguetón y Bella lo golpeó en el hombro—¡Ey! Solo lo quería en la mejilla—Expuso la zona nombrada y Bella rodando los ojos se acercó para dejarle un beso. Pero en el último momento Edward giró el rostro logrando que los labios de Bella se estrellaran en su boca.

—¡Edward!—Exclamó Bella escandalizada cuando el joven le robó un beso—Mejor vete.

—Adiós Bella—Se alejó pavoneándose, como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer y allí parada, se quedó Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**¡Historia nuevaaa! Espero que sea bienvenida. Va a ser un mini-fic y antes de que pregunten, todavía no se cuantos capis va a tener.**

**(1) : Película que protagoniza Kristen Stewart**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

**¿Te molestó mi beso? - Edward**

**Fueron besos. Me diste más de uno - Bella.**

**Evadiste mi pregunta. Eso nunca es bueno - Edward.**

Bella suspiró mientras pensaba que diablos responderle. Claro que le habían gustado sus besos. Fueron suaves, dulces... Inocentes. Y mierda, quería más. Pero sabía que no era correcto porque simplemente es algo inmoral. Edward tiene solo 15 años mientras que ella 21.

El sonido del celular la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**Veo que no sabes que decir. Tienes mi número, cuando puedas aclarar tus pensamientos mandame un mensaje, llámame... O haz lo que quieras. - Edward.**

—Ay Edward—Suspiró Bella en el silenció de su habitación—¿Que voy a hacer contigo?

.

—Edward ¿Quieres salir a caminar un rato?—Le preguntó Alice a su hermano.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y dejó la comodidad del sofá bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres.

—En unas dos horas volvemos—Dijo Alice a Carlisle y Esme.

—De acuerdo cielo—Fue lo último que escucharon antes de abandonar la casa Cullen.

La luna llena fue lo primero que pudieron apreciar en la hermosa y oscura noche.

—¿Te sucedió algo, Alice?—Le preguntó Edward.

—No ¿Por qué?

—Normalmente no quieres estar a solas conmigo si no hay algún motivo—Justificó.

—Realmente quería salir a caminar contigo ¿Hace cuánto que no vamos al parque solos?

—Ehh, de hecho, no recuerdo cuándo salimos juntos y solos—Edward frunció el ceño confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermana.

Al ser el hermanito menor, obviamente no iban a tener esa relación de _"Salgamos juntos a todos lados"._ Así que si su hermana se ponía en ese plan, era algo que te dejaba pensando.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—De verdad Alice, me das miedo ¿Ya te decidiste a matarme y me trajiste al parque para...?—Pero detuvo abruptamente sus palabras al estar frente a frente con Isabella—¿Qué haces aquí?—Y se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que fue más brusco de lo que quiso.

—Yo los dejaré solos—Dijo Alice comenzando a alejarse.

—Tenemos que hablar—Susurró Bella—Sobre lo del otro día.

—Sí, ya se, para ti fue un error y nunca tuvo que haber pasado—Rodó los ojos—Soy un niño a tu lado

—No, Edward...

—¿Alice es tu cómplice ahora? ¿Para qué me querías aquí?

—Quería decirte que no me arrepiento del beso. O bueno, de los besos...—Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—Y no se, tal vez me gustaría obtener más de esos.

—¿Sabes algo Bella? No es bueno jugar con un adolescente de 15 años repleto de hormonas.

—¿Y quién dice que estoy jugando?

—¿De verdad vas a ser como esas chicas histéricas que primero rechazan un chico para luego correr detrás de él?—Edward enarcó una ceja—Creí que serías más platónica, por así decirlo.

—¿Qué?—Cuestionó sin entender del todo.

—Creí que sería yo el que te pediría más besos—Sonrió y antes de que Bella pueda responder, la besó.

—Y yo creí que te harías de rogar un poquito más—Dijo ella cuando se separaron.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres...—Edward insinuó, pero Bella rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

—No. Cállate y bésame.

.

Todos los sábados a la noche se encontraban en ese parque. Alice se convirtió en su cómplice. Gracias a ella Edward podía salir.

Solamente podían a esa hora y en ese lugar porque nadie sospecharía que Isabella Swan sacrificaría un sábado por andar ligando con un adolescente.

Suena algo muy frío, pero era así y Edward no se opone.

Las semanas pasaban y Edward se volvía cada vez más creativo. Un día se le ocurrió llevar una pizza.

Cuando le preguntó a Bella cual era su sabor de helado favorito, no dudó ni un minuto en comprar un kilo y llevarlo a su cita de los sábados.

—¿Sabes hace cuánto no como helado de chocolate?—Bella saboreó una muy buena cucharada de lo anteriormente mencionado.

—Por como comes me dice que hace mucho—Se burló Edward, logrando que Bella le mostrara el dedo medio—¡Oye! No era necesario eso—Rió.

—Traje una cámara—Dijo Bella pasándole el pote de helado a Edward y tomando su cartera—Me di cuenta que no tenemos ninguna foto juntos.

Rodeó los hombros de Edward y con su mano libre tomó la foto.

—Somos sexys—Sonrió ella al verla—El viernes que viene mis padres se irán de viaje durante todo el fin de semana ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar?

Edward enarcó ambas cejas en señal de asombro.

—¿No se supone que nos juntamos aquí y a esta hora para que no nos vean juntos?

—Sí, estuve pensando en eso. Podría venir tu hermana también. Que ella conduzca y tú ve escondido en el asiento de atrás. Luego de cruzar el portón, nadie podrá tomarles una fotografía. Alice puede traer a algún amigo o amiga de confianza para que no se aburra.

—Tiene novio, así que lo más probable es que lo lleve a él.

—¿Podemos confiar en él?—Preguntó Bella recelosa.

—Sí, tranquila. Jasper sabe más secretos míos que mi hermana. Digamos que es el hermano mayor que nunca tuve—Le guiñó un ojo.

.

—Oye Alice, tenemos que hablar con Jasper—Le dijo Edward a su hermana mientras volvían a su casa.

—¿Para qué?

—Bella nos invitó a su casa a cenar el viernes y me dijo que tú podías llevar a alguien más.

—Oh, es genial ¿Pero por qué quiso eso? Es decir, ¿por qué quiere que yo lleve a alguien?

—Supongo que para que tú no te sientas tirada cuando estemos en nuestro mundo—Y sonrió enigmáticamente.

.

—¿A dónde vamos?—Preguntó Jasper confundido, una vez que subió al auto de Alice como copiloto.

—A la casa de una amiga de Edward.

—¿Y si es amiga de Edward, por qué vamos nosotros? ¿Tendremos que aguantar a una niña de 15 años? Una cosa es tu hermano. Él es un chico muy maduro. Pero yo no conozco a sus amigas.

—Créeme—Sonrió Alice compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Edward a través del retrovisor—Esta te caerá super bien.

—No se por qué, pero se me hace a que ustedes me están ocultando algo—Jasper miró a ambos Cullen.

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte—Le dijo Edward—Solo relájate y disfruta del camino.

.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?—Jasper miró el gran portón que se presentaba frente a ellos.—¿Dónde vi esta casa o mejor dicho mansión antes?—Dijo con aire pensativo. Llevó una mano a su barbilla y comenzó a rascarse ¿En la tele? No. Imposible. No mira mucha televisión ¿Internet? Probablemente. El pasa por lo menos dos o tres horas al día en la computadora. Así que esa última opción es la más probable.

Y de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

—Aquí vive Isabella Swan—Susurró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Vaya que eres lento, Jazz—Sonrió Edward divertido.

Alice bajó la ventanilla del auto cuando un guardia se acercó.

—Soy Alice Cullen—Le dijo. El hombre asintió, recordando el nombre que Isabella le había dado y los dejó pasar, quedando en la seguridad del interior.

—¿Qué hacemos en su casa?—Preguntó Jasper sin salir de su estupor.

—Te dije que íbamos a lo de una amiga de Edward—Repitió Alice rodando los ojos y estacionando el auto. En ese momento, Isabella salió de su casa muy sonriente.

—¡Oh por Dios!—Exclamó el rubio al verla.—¡Es Isabella Swan!

—Creí que eso ya había quedado claro—Dijo Edward—Vamos Jasper, Baja—Lo apuró al ver que Bella avanzaba hacia el auto y su amigo todavía no reaccionaba.

—Si si—Jasper con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta del automóvil y salió, siendo seguido por Edward.

—Hola chicos—Los saludó Bella, pero no se detuvo junto a Alice y Jasper, sino que siguió hasta llegar a Edward y rodear sus hombros con los brazos—Hola lindo—Chocaron ambas bocas en un suave beso.

—Alice, tu hermano se está besando con Isabella Swan—Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa tranquila. Entonces, como si recién reaccionara, exclamó—¡Tu hermano se está besando con Isabella Swan!

—Shhh, Jasper—Sonrió Alice mirándolos—No arruines el momento.

—Viniste—Susurró Bella cuando se separaron.

—Tú me invitaste—Sonrió de lado, antes de girarse hacia su hermana y cuñado—Bella, ya conoces a mi hermana.

—Hola Alice.

—Hola Bella—Le sonrió la pelinegra.

—Y él es Jasper—Edward señaló al rubio—Novio de Alice y podría decirse que mi mejor amigo.

—Jazz, ella es Isabella Swan. Mi amiga.

—¿Amiga? ¿Después del beso que se dieron?

Edward y Bella compartieron una larga mirada, antes de que ella diga:

—Sí, solo somos amigos.

* * *

**¿Alguien me extrañó? ¿No? Bueno. *Se va a llorar a un rincón***

**Sí, ya se, me demoré mucho en actualizar. Lo que pasa es que me había bloqueado y esto es lo único que salió. Sepan perdonarme.**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


End file.
